The Undead
| titlePL = | releasePL = 24 października 2011 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-180-7 | chapterJa = 108. Time For Scare 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のようにEnglish translation: Like a Tiger That Does Not Tread on Flowers (Japanese romaji: Hana o fumanu tora no yō ni) 110. Dark Side of Universe 111. Black & White 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze 113. The Undead 3 Frantica 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについてEnglish translation: All About the Crumbling World (Japanese romaji: Kuzureyuku sekai no subete ni tsuite) 115. Remnant | chapterPL = 108. Time For Scare 109. 110. Dark Side of Universe 111. Black & White 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze 113. The Undead 3 Frantica 114. 115. Remnant | cover = Kenpachi Zaraki | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Undead jest trzynastym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Dwór przeczystych Dusz jest wciąż w szoku po śmierci Kapitana Aizena. Tymczasem Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo]] stawia czoła Zarakiemu - wyjątkowo potężnemu wrogowi, który już przy pierwszym starciu śmiertelnie go rani. Jednak dzięki pomocy Tnącego Księżyca Ichigo odkrywa prawdziwą moc swego miecza, która pozwala mu ponownie stanąć twarzą w twarz z przeciwnikiem! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 108. Time For Scare Walka Chada i Kyōraku się zakończyła. Śmierć Aizena została potwierdzona. Walka Ichigo i Zarakiego trwa nadal, ale to ten drugi zyskuje przewagę. '''Streszczenie :' Występujące postacie : # Nanao Ise # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 38: Desperacja! Złamany Zangetsu 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のように Ichigo w końcu udaje się ranić Kenpachiego. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 38: Desperacja! Złamany Zangetsu 110. Dark Side of Universe Kenpachi odchodzi w przekonaniu, że Ichigo już długo nie pozyje. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Zangetsu # Hollow Ichigo Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 38: Desperacja! Złamany Zangetsu * odcinek 39: Człowiek Nieśmiertelności 111. Black & White Ichigo odzyskuje Zangetsu. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu # Hollow Ichigo # Kenpachi Zaraki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 39: Człowiek Nieśmiertelności 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze Ichigo po raz kolejny staje do walki z Kenpachim. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Hollow Ichigo # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 39: Człowiek Nieśmiertelności 113. The Undead 3 Frantica Ostatnie starcie pomiędzy Ichigo a Kenpachim. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Yachiru Kusajishi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 39: Człowiek Nieśmiertelności 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについて Kenpachi i Yachiru wspominają swoją przeszłość. Ganju i Hanatarō w końcu docierają do Senzaikyū. Summary : Występujące postacie : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Yoruichi Shihōin Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 40: Shinigami, którego Ganju zna 115. Remnant Ganju i Hanatarō docierają do Rukii, ale okazuje się że to właśnie ona jest shinigami, Która zabiła Kaiena Shibę, brata Ganju. Streszczenie : Występujące postacie : # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ganju Shiba # Hanatarō Yamada # Byakuya Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 40: Shinigami, którego Ganju zna References Navigation Kategoria:Tomy